


Attempt to Escape

by ishvaria



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria





	Attempt to Escape

 

         Это та самая катастрофа, в которую лучше бы никогда не попадать… но решаем – когда и где – не мы, поэтому и предвидеть точку возврата в общем-то невозможно. Все всегда так невинно и безобидно – шуточки и легкий флирт на площадке, игра в любовь на камеру, поцелуйчики в угоду фанатеющей публики и тому подобные _предварительные ласки_ , что всегда предвещают грядущую катастрофу… только их старательно игнорируют – так жить, несомненно, легче. Со временем все проходит, притухает и жизнь становится привычно-обычной… напоминая о том, что было яркими вспышками, но и они с годами случаются реже.

         ATX ТВ-фестиваль в Остине в начале июня обещает очередное воссоединение и список давших согласие на участие впечатляет… иными словами, на то имя, которое хочу видеть, глаза натыкаются сразу. Она там будет… а я – нет.. мы опять не совпадаем во времени и пространстве, как будто… как будто нам – не суждено…   

 

         _\- Я должен ее поцеловать… - осознаю, что произнес это вслух, встречая полный веселого изумления взгляд нашего идейного вдохновителя. У Рона явно готов сорваться вполне закономерный вопрос, но я нахожусь с ответом секундой раньше, - Старбак… я должен ее поцеловать в этой сцене… - хвала богам, он как раз проглядывает сценарные разработки на грядущий новый сезон, пока вся наша разношерстная компания стягивается после перерыва на первую в этом сезоне читку._

_\- А что… - Рон задумчиво грызет кончик карандаша, - а что... вполне может быть… Кара улетела внезапно, никого не предупредив – добралась ли благополучно, не сбили ли… да мало ли, что вообще могло произойти!_

_\- Это должно быть неожиданно… - продолжаю развивать свою мысль, не сводя взгляда со входа… ее еще нет… обычно Кейти не опаздывает, но сегодня – будто первый учебный день после длинных каникул, какие уж тут уроки…  - Понимаешь, Рон? Ли сам от себя этого не ожидал, не думал… просто – поцеловал и все. Это еще не оно, не то самое… вернее, это – оно, но ни он, ни она об этом не думают в данный момент… - Рон кивает, явно пропуская половину того, о чем я, мимо ушей. В его голове уже сложилась какая-то картинка, вполне выстраивающаяся поверх основной сюжетной линии и все эти наши актерский заморочки с обоснованием чувств и мироощущений героя его не интересуют._

_\- Все правильно, Джейми, ты – молодец! – он окидывает взглядом зал, - так, мальчик и девочки… все собрались или еще кто-то докуривает на стоянке? Сейчас вот дверь запру и будут до перерыва на кофе там курить!_

_\- Какие страсти! – театральным шепотом произносит Джеймс, как бы Трише на ухо, - Дай тебе волю, Рон, ты нас по линейке построишь…_

_\- Так пользы было бы больше! – отзывается все еще как бы в шутку тот, уже откровенно поглядывая на часы. Я тоже начинаю думать не о том… но сперва слышен ее громкий заливистый смех, а потом и она сама с Тамо и Грейс появляется на пороге…_

_\- У-у… - обводя глазами зал и наталкиваясь на меня, Кейти широко улыбается, - кажется, мы – последние… Рон, такие жуткие пробки!_

_\- Ага, а еще – потоп и снег хлопьями! – иронизирует тот, хлопая в ладоши, - Внимание! Все собрались – устраивайтесь, эти места будут закреплены за вами следующие пару недель, пока будем обкатывать текстовую часть. Даю еще десять минут и начинаем!_

_\- Привет… - слышу где-то за спиной и мне не надо оборачиваться… - Привет…_

 

Я бы с удовольствием слетал в Остин, повидал бы коллег по цеху, выпил с парнями пива… и там будет она… но мы в одном помещении – вряд ли удачная идея…

 

         _\- Вы – чудесная публика! – произношу дежурные фразы, краем глаза наблюдая за ней. КомикКон в Далласе никак нельзя пропустить в юбилейный для Галактики год – десять лет с начала и пять с окончания собственно сериала. Организаторы были крайне любезны, все рассчитано и предельно четко устроено – и автограф-сессия, и панель для ответов на вопросы поклонников… Только за всем этим не остается времени ни на что другое._

_\- В чем разница между вашим первым и последним днем съемок Галактики,  - когда вопрос прозвучал, я отчетливо понимаю вдруг, что оба мы вспомнили одно и то же… чуть киваю Кейти, перехватывая инициативу, говорю что-то про день рождения в первый съемочный день, про Эдварда и шампанское, когда она все-таки перебивает._

_\- Я плакала… это было в последний день… у меня съемки уже завершились и рейс… попрощаться ни с кем уже не успевала…_

_\- Я утешал… - вставляю я, глядя ей в глаза, она почти смеется, - У тебя не было другого выхода… - и, не заостряя, быстро переходит к следующему вопросу._

_Все довольны – поклонники, устроители, спонсоры… им незачем знать – что там было на самом деле… Отведенные полтора часа проходят как-то незаметно и вот уже последний вопрос и мы благодарим участников и организаторов._

_\- Вы – лучшие зрители на свете! – горожу обычную чушь, отвлекая внимание на себя, пока она поднимается, проходит за мной, идя по направлению к выходу. То, что рубашка Кейти слишком широка, а умелый грим скрывает следы усталости, вижу только я, еще раз поблагодарив – за все, поднимаюсь следом, нагоняя ее на краю сцены. Привычно страхую, пока она спускается и только когда дверь служебной зоны за нами захлопывается, позволяю себе выдохнуть._

_\- Не надо носиться со мной, Джейми… - слышится рядом, - я не хрустальная._

_\- Мне так не показалось, - качаю головой, останавливаясь перед ней. И просто смотрю… опасаясь не успеть наглядеться… Знаю, что именно это заставляет ее чувствовать себя неуютно, пытаться избежать взгляда и вообще – дергаться… но ничего не могу с собой поделать._

_\- Привет… - улыбаюсь, договаривая, - Я скучал… очень!_

_\- Ох, Джейми, - произносит она, делая шаг мне навстречу, - Я тоже! Я тоже скучала… - и, зарываясь лицом мне в плечо, шепчет, - Привет…_

_\- Кати… - едва слышно, на выдохе… она замирает в моих руках… - Не надо… - но я предпочитаю не слышать… - Кати, я… - она упирается ладонями мне в грудь, почти отталкивая, если бы я ее не держал, настойчиво повторяет, - Я не хочу! Пожалуйста, Джей… - у меня дрожат руки, когда я снова прижимаю ее к себе, - Прости! – дыхание шевелит ее волосы, - Прости меня… - шепчу я, имея ввиду совсем другое…_

 

Раздумывать на эту тему бессмысленно, я все равно уже отказался и даже в соц.сетях написал, что меня не будет… и причины вполне внятные… но все-таки… Все-таки гложет… от желания просто увидеть ее сводит скулы… Я помню – что мы решили, и – знаю, что это правильно, но… Логику не подогнать под то, что чувствуешь, разумные доводы бесполезны, если тебя подводит сердце…

 

         _\- Как насчет обеда? – проводив ее до номера, останавливаюсь на пороге. Кейти в явном затруднении поднимает на меня взгляд, - Обеда?_

_\- Ну да, - киваю с улыбкой, - простого обеда со мной за компанию. Ты же еще обедаешь?_

_\- Джейми… - она улыбается в ответ, заправляя за уши выпавшие из конского хвостика пряди таким знакомым жестом, - Тогда…  через час?_

_Персонал ресторана предупрежден и нас сразу провожают в уединенный зал, чтобы фанаты не затоптали, не иначе._

_\- Позволишь заказать? – ловлю ее смеющийся взгляд поверх меню и усмехаюсь в ответ, - Обед должен включать в себя что-то еще помимо травы, сои и тофу, моя дорогая веганка…_

_Она округляет глаза, - А вот и посмотрим, Бамбер, хорошо ли я помню – что ты любишь… - это звучит именно так двусмысленно, как и должно… Кейти понимает это также хорошо, как и я… - Как Керри и девочки? – торопится исправить ситуацию она, - двойняшки уже совсем большие…_

_\- Да, их все меньше интересую я со сказками ночь… - улыбаюсь, пересказывая ей наши обычные вечера, - у Керри новый сингл в работе, она много времени проводит в студии… Как твои собаки? – не остаюсь в долгу я, возвращая ей вопрос о личном, - Фрикаделька по-прежнему предпочитает котлеты из гамбургеров всему остальному?_

_\- Еще как! Недавно пыталась посадить обоих на соевую диету – ветеринар сказал, что это будет полезно… - официант приносит первую перемену и пока расставляет закуски, тарелки и приборы, мы молчим... я бы и рад отвести глаза, но не могу…_

_\- На тебя за это стоит натравить ветеринарный контроль, Кати… – ее имя… то самое – личное, снова срывается с губ, это происходит помимо меня. По ее лицу пробегает мгновенная гримаса боли, непослушные губы растягиваются в улыбку, - Это все ты виноват, провокатор!_

_\- Конечно… всегда и во всем… - и мы снова говорим одно, имея ввиду совсем другое… - Лонгмайер? – кивнув, возвращаю разговор в первоначальное спокойное, как ей кажется, русло, - Слышал, его продлили…_

_\- Да, будет новый сезон, - не поднимая глаз от еды, отзывается она, - скоро поедем на съемки…_

_\- А меня уже ждут в Австралии…_

 

И где только меня ни ждут… правда, почти всегда большинство договоренностей можно как-то обойти или перенести на более поздний срок, если это не критично. Только не в этом конкретном случае, потому что – день рождения дочери бывает всего раз в году…

 

         _\- День рождения, Бамбер, бывает только раз в году! – шебутная после съемок, Кейти не сидит на месте, - пошли, тебе просто необходимо проветрить мозги!_

_\- Это в баре-то? – наблюдая за ее почти броуновским движением по моему трейлеру, приподнимаю брови, - Проблему это не решит…_

_\- Какую? – она останавливается передо мной._

_\- Отсутствие связи с Англией, из-за погодных условий, дозвониться домой не могу… - демонстрирую ей телефон._

_\- Вот и отлично, - подводит итог нашему препирательству она, забирая у меня его, - позже звякнешь!_

_\- Керри будет спать, - терпеливо поясняю я, - не говоря уже про дочь…_

_\- Ты – зануда! – Кейти с громким стуком кладет телефон на низкий столик, - хочешь сидеть и пялиться в него весь вечер – твое право! Или можем…_

_\- Что? – смотрю в меру выжидательно, чтобы это не выглядело намеком…_

_\- Все, что угодно, Джейми, - склонясь к моему уху, шепчет она, - в этом и вся прелесть загула в день рождения! Это как будто – Новый год, только маленький такой, частный, для очень узкого круга_ _VIP_ _-гостей. Так ты идешь?_

_В баре шумно, накурено и витает запах безнадежности, но такой – безбашенной. Она проталкивается ко мне с подносом со стопками текилы и видя неприкрытый ужас на лице, счастливо смеется, - Сейчас мы научим тебя, Бамбер, как нужно отрываться в день рождения!_

_\- Я хоть что-то помнить буду?_

_\- А зачем, - она опрокидывает вторую стопку, заедая лаймом, - Догоняй!_

_Ее губы отдают текилой и лаймом, как и мои… в голове звенящая пустота, меня ведет от одного ее присутствия рядом… словно живое пламя – манящее, горячее… мотыльку все равно – что будет потом…_

_\- Кати.. постой… - перехватываю ее руки уже у себя на джинсах, - погоди…_

_\- Что? Да… ты прав… - она пьяно смеется, - нам как-то несолидно в переулке за баром… к тебе в трейлер или ко мне?_

_\- Ко мне, разумеется… - выбираю меньшее из зол, потому что объясняться здесь будет себе дороже. – Идти-то можешь или мне тебя на руки взять?_

_\- Мужчина, который будет носить меня на руках… - глядя мне прямо в глаза, тихо произносит Кейти, - надо же, а я думала – гадалки врут… - и отключается._

_Пробуждение наверняка болезненное – лопающаяся голова, сухость во рту и желание выхлебать всю воду в доме и окрестностях. Мне немного легче – из-за странностей метаболизма я медленно пьянею, поэтому и это состояние в кадре у меня редко когда выходит хорошо._

_\- Может, душ? – привлекаю ее внимание, выкладывая на поднос то, что нашел в холодильнике, - Или сразу – без пересадки?_

_\- Зачем так кричать, Джей… - она, зажмурившись, трет виски, - я и так все прекрасно слышу, ты в двух шагах, - осторожно приоткрыв глаза, Кейти, часто моргая, рассматривает поднос с наспех сооруженным мною завтраком в постель, морщится, с надеждой вопрошая, - А кофе нет?_

_\- Только растворимый, - не заостряя внимание на по-новому личном обращении, сочувственно улыбаюсь, - если не  против…_

_\- Пойдет! До своего трейлера доберусь – сварю… - она замолкает на полуслове, очевидно, разглядев – что у нее под одеялом._

_\- Твои вещи – там, - опережаю ее вопрос, кивая в сторону душевой кабинки, - тебе было плохо… все скоро высохнет…_

_\- О, боги! – произносит она, накрываясь одеялом с головой, - мне так стыдно!_

_\- Ничего страшного, со всяким бывает, - сажусь рядом, - держи свой кофе… - она с благодарностью перенимает у меня чашку, одним махом опорожняя ее на треть. – Гадалка? – тем временем улыбаюсь я._

_\- Да ладно, можно подумать – ты никогда на ярмарках не был! Шатер, хрустальный шар, свечи… карты… интересно же!_

_\- И сколько тебе было, когда она тебе такое… - указывая на себя, спрашиваю я, - лет двенадцать? Пятнадцать?_

_\- Двадцать пять! – бурчит она, впихивая пустую кружку мне в руки, - Да, я ходила к гадалке, когда домой возвращалась в прошлом месяце и что? Нет, Джейми, я не расскажу тебе!_

_\- Я и не прошу… - отвожу глаза, пока она выбирается из моей постели, неловко прикрывая наготу одеялом, которое так и норовит сбиться на сторону, - просто… ты непохожа на тех, кто им верит._

_\- Какая я, Джей… Прямолинейная? – Кейти останавливается прямо передо мной, позволяя одеялу свободно повиснуть, не особо скрывая то, что под ним, - Откровенная? Безбашенная?_

_\- Уязвимая… - тихо произношу я. глядя ей в глаза, запахиваю одеяло на ней, сводя противоположные концы вместе, чуть задерживаю руки у нее на груди, позволяя пальцам коснуться кожи… она со стоном подается ко мне… - Кати… - слышу свой собственный голос, а подсознание уже все сделало за меня – губами легко накрываю ее рот, сминая несуществующий протест, мягко толкаюсь языком внутрь, проходясь по небу, чуть прикусываю нижнюю губу, языком обвожу контуры, спускаюсь ниже, к подбородку и шее, она запрокидывает голову, давая возможность почувствовать себя ведущим… В то же время ладони оглаживают бока и спину, спускаясь ниже, сжимают ягодицы… одеяло уже давно соскользнуло с плеч и теперь лежит неясной грудой позади нее… Она не дает мне опомниться или отвернуться, возвращая меня к своим губам, к головокружительным поцелуям, когда воздуха не хватает, потому что оторваться нет ни сил, ни возможности… - Кати… - выдыхаю я ей в губы между поцелуями, - Кати…_

_\- Да, Джей, - она смеется, чуть отодвигаясь, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, - слушаю тебя… - не отвечая и не отпуская ее взгляд, опускаюсь на колени, подбирая одеяло, снова натягиваю его на нее, плотно сведя концы впереди._

_\- Нам пора… а не то – опоздаем… принесу твою одежду…_

_\- Спасибо, я – сама… - закутавшись, словно в защитный кокон, в злосчастное одеяло, она обходит меня, насколько позволяет пространство трейлера, скрываясь в душевой.  Дав себе виртуальный пинок, просто смотрю ей вслед._

 

Противостояние бессмысленно, если уверен – что проиграешь… или – если не хочешь выигрывать. Я никогда не хотел… Чувство долга, ответственность, порядочность… все это разлетается вдребезги, сталкиваясь с мощной, почти первобытной силой взаимного притяжения… и как с любой стихией – с этим нельзя бороться, можно только попытаться пережить и после уже разгрести последствия…

 

_\- Спасибо, что проводил… - на ее лице почти дежурная улыбка, губы заметно дрожат.  Весь наш обед она была на взводе, я знаю – какая она в состоянии вздрюченности перед съемками,  много раз видел и успокаивал._

_\- Я не мог допустить, чтобы ты шла от лифтов по темному коридору одна, - немного поддразниваю ее, - я ведь – мужчина, который носит тебя на руках, помнишь?_

_-  Гадалки все-таки врут, Джей… - тихо произносит она, напоминая тот самый первый наш вечер. Позволяю глазам на миг скользнуть к ее губам, которые она непроизвольно облизывает и, прикусив нижнюю, снова ловит мой взгляд, не слишком уверенно уточняя, - не хочешь зайти…  ненадолго?_

_\- Ненадолго? – переспрашиваю, все продолжая дрейфовать по курсу глаза-губы-глаза, - Если хочешь… - вопросительная интонация повисает в воздухе, здесь никто ни в чем не уверен и все предложения – незаконченные…_

_Сцепив руки за спиной, как прилежная девочка, Кейти кивает, - Я ведь сама тебя пригласила…  - сокращаю расстояние между нами до минимально-возможного, мое дыхание шевелит ее волосы, заправляю локон ей за ухо, она глазами следует за моим движением, - Джейми…_

_\- Да… я слушаю тебя, говори… - откликаюсь я, продолжая пальцем обрисовывать линию уха, а затем и подбородка, медленно подбираясь к губам…_

_\- Когда мы попадем внутрь… - она судорожно вздыхает, когда моя ладонь ложится ей на шею, пальцы находят чувствительную точку чуть пониже уха, - есть два варианта развития событий…_

_\- Назовем их альтернативными версиями? – подаю я реплику, чуть надавив, отчего она оказывается в моих руках, коленом раздвигаю ее ноги, она прижимается спиной к двери, носом втянув воздух, кусает губы, - Джей,.. это – не помогает…_

_\- Правда? – изумляюсь я, ладонями опираясь по обе стороны от нее, - так что за альтернативы, Кати?_

_\- Ты заходишь, мы пьем кофе, говорим ни о чем и ты идешь к себе…_

_\- Кофе на ночь – вредно… – парирую я, склоняясь к ее губам, но медлю с поцелуем, дразня, - как и пустые разговоры… не слишком удачный сценарий, - почти касаясь, выдыхаю, - дальше…_

_\- Ты заходишь… - она замолкает, позволив, наконец, нашим взглядам сцепиться, - и остаешься…_

_\- Пока мы – здесь… - заканчиваю за нее, - мне нравится такая вселенная… - с достаточной бесцеремонностью запускаю руки ей в задние карманы джинсов, совмещая приятное с полезным, - так – где там наша карта-ключ…_

_Ее счастливый смех звенит в ушах, когда мы вваливаемся в номер в неожиданно распахнувшуюся под нашим общим весом дверь, ключ-карта свою функцию выполнила и я едва успеваю ее вытянуть из кодового замка, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь ногой._

_\- Ох, постой, Джейми… - она выползает из-под меня, выпутываясь из моих рук, - дай мне минутку… - скрывается в ванной, не закрывая плотно дверь. Поднимаюсь, пробегаюсь по комнате взглядом – все так, как всегда было у нее устроено в трейлере, она угадывается по небольшой горстке личных вещей, что постоянно возишь с собой, часть из них я даже узнаю… дав ей еще пять минут форы, вхожу в ванную, останавливаясь позади нее, Кейти стоит перед зеркалом, одной рукой я обнимаю ее сверху, так что грудь практически в шаговой доступности, а другая ложится на талию, скользя ниже, спускаясь к животу. Одним резким движением притягиваю ее ближе, чуть наклонившись, целую чувствительно местечко у нее за ушком, отчего Кейти запрокидывает голову в почти характерном жесте добровольной жертвы вампира, и стонет._

_\- Мне вот интересно… - в перерывах между поцелуями спрашиваю я, пытаясь поймать в отражении ее ускользающий взгляд, - ты вот так оделась с дальним прицелом на то, что я весь наш обед буду думать, как и где тебя раздеть?_

_\- Даже мысли не допускала… - честно признается она, счастливо смеясь. Запечатлев еще  один глубокий, утром засос будет, поцелуй у нее в основании шеи, позволяю тем временем обеим рукам самостоятельно хозяйничать – ладонь левой уже нашла откровенный вырез и проникла внутрь, ее соски твердеют под моими прикосновениями. А пальцы правой, спустившись в самый низ, не озабочиваясь преградами в виде джинсов и белья, находят клитор и вся веселость Кейти в миг пропадает… Указательным пальцем медленно описывая круги, не касаясь самой заветной точки, остальные пальцы я погружаю в нее – мокрую, податливую, отзывчивую, готовую на все… она пытается податься мне навстречу, но я все еще крепко прижимаю ее к себе, мой член давно уже стоит и она прекрасно об этом знает, потираясь об него задницей… - Тише, Кати, тише… - шепчу ей на ухо, ловя затуманенный желанием взгляд в отражении, - не дергайся… - чувствительно сжав один из сосков, что оказался под пальцами, обещаю, - все получишь сполна…_

_\- Садист… - выдыхает она, послушно замирая в моих руках. Наши взгляды сцепившись в зеркале, будто приморозило, мы оба видим всю картину целиком – ее, истекающую желанием в моих руках, пылкую и откровенную, пока я трахаю ее рукой, сам с трудом удерживаясь на грани… волна наслаждения пробегает по ее телу и я пропускаю тот момент, когда она вдруг разворачивается, оказываясь ко мне лицом и, ничего не говоря, проворно расстегивает ремень и застежку на джинсах, запуская руку внутрь… молния издает характерный вжик, а Кейти запрыгивает на умывальник, шире разводя ноги. - Надеюсь, оно выдержит… - с угадываемым сомнением произносит она, чуть направляя меня… Долго упрашивать не надо, я вхожу резким толчком, проезжаясь по всем ощущениям разом, чуть приподняв ее за ягодицы, насаживаю ее как можно глубже, заново впечатывая в себя, как будто не было ни пропущенных лет, ни того, что случилось между нами… мир сужается до вот этой конкретной точки пространства-времени, когда и где есть – только мы и больше ничего уже не имеет значения…_

_Душ… кушетка… стол и, наконец, кровать… мы ведем себя как оголтелые подростки, впервые открывшие для себя все прелести секса – время замерло, оно остановилось ради нас, и сегодня – всегда будет вторник, потому что так решили мы…_

_\- Во-сколько у тебя самолет? – Кейти всегда была смелее меня, но я еще не готов вернуться… - Зачем мне самолет – возьмем вайпер, - обнимаю ее, притягивая к себе, - один на двоих…_

_\- Доказано – в одном вдвоем не поместишься, - напоминает она  наши эксперименты десятилетней давности, - Я серьезно, Джейми… когда?_

_\- Я, представь себе, тоже… - перекатываюсь, подминая ее под себя, - мне с тобой ничего не нужно, так летаю… - пытаюсь ее поцеловать, но Кейти вырывается, выбираясь из-под меня и с кровати._

_\- Рейс, Бамбер… - раздвинув шторы и плотнее запахнув халат, она смотрит, я сдаюсь, - Ближе к вечеру, Кати, время еще есть._

_\- Керри, наверное, уже ждет-недождется… - будто специально ковыряя самое больное и именно сейчас, Кейти никак не может остановиться, - а уж твои девочки…_

_\- Керри занята с переездом, девочки – у бабушки, - сев с другой стороны кровати, вытягиваю из кучи одежды на полу свои трусы._

_\- Ты… вы больше не будете жить в Лос-Анджелесе? – мы оба слышим это в ее вопросе, надломленный тон, всего на пару секунд…_

_\- Да, в Провансе как-то спокойнее, - через плечо отзываюсь я, продолжая одеваться, - знаешь хороших арендаторов?_

_\- Могу поспрашивать, - кивает она с тихим вздохом облегчения, - если заоблачную цену не загнешь._

_\- Кати… - я все не знаю, как начать самый трудный разговор в моей жизни, - Мне нужно… я должен сказать тебе…_

_\- Замолчи ради бога, Джейми, - ее ладошка накрывает мои губы, - я не хочу закончить все ссорой._

_\- Закончить? – перехватываю ладонь, сжимая пальцы, - Вот это все – прощальная гастроль, так, Кати?_

_\- Ты ведь и сам это знаешь, Джейми, - высвободив руку, она отходит к окну, - мы все решили с тобой… тогда… и ты бы ничего не знал, если бы не Джеймс! - голос заметно дрожит, пальцы судорожно теребят поясок от халата, - Я не хочу вспоминать!_

_\- Но… это было, Кейти! – тоже поднимаюсь, обойдя кровать, останавливаюсь перед ней, - Ты нуждалась во мне, а я… я не могу с этим – просто жить!_

_\- Аборт сделала я! – почти кричит мне в лицо она, - Потому что – испугалась!_

_\- Тебе было – чего бояться, Кати… инстинкт самосохранения для этого и придуман!_

_\- Прекрати! Прекрати оправдывать меня! Ты должен меня ненавидеть, ведь я выбрала себя, Джей! -  она тихо приникает ко мне, вздрагивая, - Ты – должен меня ненавидеть…_

_\- Я люблю тебя… - взяв в ладони ее лицо, стираю слезы, - и меня убивает тот факт, что через все это ты проходила одна, а я – даже просто знать права не имел, потому что – Керри и девочки…_

_\- И – они никуда не исчезли, Джейми, - мягко напоминает она, высвобождаясь из моих рук, - а все это… всего лишь неудачная попытка к бегству, еще одна… сколько их у нас уже было…_

_\- Каждую конвенцию, что мне удается тебя уговорить, - тихо смеюсь я, прижимая ее к себе, - Кейти, милая, если бы я мог хоть что-то…_

_\- Ты не можешь… - перебивает она, - никогда не мог, иначе это не был бы ты… поэтому, давай простимся здесь, не хочу делать этого на людях._

 

Последствия… они бывают всегда. Урагану достаточно полминуты, чтобы разрушить дом, а восстановить его может и не получиться вовсе. И не потому что – трудно, а просто нечего будет восстанавливать…

 

         _Пара дней  в чисто мужской компании – пожалуй, это соблазняет больше всего, мы и так не вылезаем со всевозможных конвенций за прошедшие пять лет с начала съемок, этот Комик Кон в Сан Диего ничем особым не отличается, просто спокойный вечер за пивом и сплетнями в виде баек или серьезных новостей… Как именно темой дня вдруг становится Кейти и ее диагноз – не суть и мне меньше всего хочется говорить об этом – помню липкий страх, когда узнал. Еще помню, как все валилось из рук и ночной перелет неделю спустя тоже помню… Я застал ее в раздрае и поисках нового специалиста, боюсь – поддержка из меня тогда вышла никакая… Дело, в общем, уже прошлое, но Майкл отчего-то завелся, принявшись доказывать нам, что это все – от съемок и не просто так…_

_\- Идем, приятель, - Тамо помогает ему подняться, - пошли, проветримся и ты мне еще раз все объяснишь…_

_\- Да чего тут объяснять-то… - вынув нос из большой пинты пива, изрекает вдруг Джеймс, - залетела, скорее всего – вот и все причины. Гормональная перестройка что-то подтолкнула в совершенно-ненужном направлении. И как результат… - он разводит руками, демонстрируя масштабы катастрофы._

_\- Кейти была… – нарочито медленно… звон в ушах мешает сосредоточиться, а злость на себя застилает глаза – я должен был понять, разглядеть… вместо этого просто уехал. – Джеймс, откуда… с чего ты взял?_

_\- Триша говорила что-то про срочное прерывание… - как-то очень внимательно на меня глядя, объясняет он, старательно фокусируя взгляд, уточняет, - никто не знал… даже она сама… - в его мозгах что-то щелкает, возвращаясь на место, - а может, там и не было ничего… кто его знает._

_\- Да… - непослушными губами держу улыбку, - главное, что все позади…  - сидеть с ними еще полночи, когда добраться до Лос-Анджелеса можно за несколько часов на машине… выбора у меня нет._

_\- Джейми… - она застывает в дверном проеме, что-то наверное угадывая по моему лицу, - Кто тебе рассказал? Триш? Они не могла… а больше никто и не… Джеймс! Вот же трепло! Ты не должен был… я… - она отводит взгляд, но тут же решительно вздергивает подбородок, моя храбрая девочка! – Вариантов не было, принимать решение надо было быстро… что я и сделала. Понимаю, сейчас ты… - не давая ей договорить, делаю шаг и просто притягиваю к себе, обнимаю крепко, до хруста в костях, фига на голове распускается под моими пальцами и волосы скользят сквозь них, рассыпаясь по плечам. – Джейми… что ты… со мной ничего… все ведь уже прошло… это… - она еще пытается что-то говорить, но всхлипы все отчетливее, - неправильно… все – неправильно! Так не должно было быть! Почему? Почему именно мы… - Кейти трясет, она обнимает меня за шею, судорожно всхлипывая и пряча лицо у меня на плече._

_\- Прости меня… - вот уже в который раз повторяю я, сидя прямо на полу в прихожей ее дома, так и не выпустив ее из рук. – Прости, что не был рядом, что ты была одна и тебе пришлось решать это самой._

_\- Ты же не знал… - тихо возражает она, не поднимая головы с моей груди, - Взваливать на тебя еще и это… я сама так хотела – чтобы ты не знал… Получить то, что не могло быть моим… - плотнее сжав веки, чтобы она не заметила моих слез, целую ее макушку, она истерически смеется, - Только не плачь, Джейми, а то и я не удержусь…_

_\- Когда я думаю, что мог потерять и тебя… - втянув воздух, запрокидываю голову, глядя куда угодно, - Ты сделала то, что должна была, Кати!_

_\- Но это стоило жизни – нашему ребенку… пусть там еще и не было ничего… - повторяет она слова врачей, - но… оно – было, Джей… я знаю, я чувствовала это!_

_\- Ты осталась жива… - глухо повторяю я, - это крайне эгоистично, но в этом случае я – на стороне инстинктов. Ты – жива…_

_Наш поцелуй продиктован отчаяньем, нежели страстью, и ведет он в общем-то в  никуда… - Тебе обязательно возвращаться прямо сейчас?_

_\- Конечно, нет, милая, - встречаю ее тревожный взгляд, - чаем напоишь и  я тут жить останусь… - это звучит двусмысленно, особенно, в контексте того, что происходит сейчас._

_\- Держу заварку исключительно для тебя… - вторит мне она, встаю сам и помогаю ей подняться, быстро уточняю, - Вот только заваривать чай буду я, идет? – чтобы не фиксироваться на ее словах._

_\- Любитель чайных церемоний… - бормочет Кейти, доставая из дальнего угла шкафа заварочный чайник и пачку чая, - держи…_

_\- Еще сахар и… - окидываю быстрым взглядом содержимое полок, - это корица? Хорошо… лимон? Чабрец? Нет?_

_\- О боги, Джей! – она улыбается, что и было целью… Улыбнувшись в ответ, снимаю с плиты закипающий чайник, и пока колдую над заваркой, пересказываю то, что слышал от парней – последние новости, сплетни, байки. Она смеется, отвечает невпопад, что-то подмечает, с чем-то спорит… Разливаю чай по кружкам, ловя ее сперва насмешливый, а потом – когда попробовала, и полный наслаждения взгляд… мне – хорошо… спокойно и так, как будто все это – правильно, так – как должно было быть._

_\- Ничего… - на мой вопросительный взгляд, Кейти слегка качает головой, - ничего… просто нахлынуло… скоро отпустит… это пройдет._

_\- Кати… - я накрываю ее руки своими и… не знаю, что сказать. Молчание накрывает нас коконом, но взгляды нельзя расцепить, потому что – мы говорим…_

_«Ты уезжаешь…»_

_«Я должен, ты знаешь…»_

_«Знаю… Я люблю тебя…»_

_Склонив голову, прижимаю ее  ладони к своему лицу, - Спасибо – за чай, милая… - я слышу отчетливый всхлип, но Кейти берет себя в руки, уже старательно улыбаясь, когда я поднимаю на нее глаза._

_\- Тебе пора, Джейми, чтобы не было ненужных вопросов… на чем ты добрался?_

_\- На машине, - меня веселит ее изумленный взгляд, - что? Я достаточно хорошо вожу._

_\- Да, я помню! – голосом, далеким от уверенности, отзывается она, - уже светает, ехать будет легче._

_\- Как замечательно быть – не-популярным актером, - снова притянув ее к себе, целую в лоб, - Буду осторожен и не буду гонять, обещаю… - оглядываюсь уже на пороге, - позвоню?_

_\- Разумеется! Я же должна знать, что ты добрался целым и невредимым!_

_\- Конечно… - и мы опять застываем на мгновения, растягивающиеся в вечность, стоит нашим глазам пересечься. – До следующей конвенции, Кати?_

_\- До следующей конвенции… - кивает она, заставляя себя улыбаться, - когда бы она ни случилась…_

_До следующей конвенции…_ Это – наш пароль, наш охранный знак, наша уступка богам. И я – ее упустил… Глядя сквозь монитор на зрительный зал и сцену, нахожу ее глазами… провокационно-короткое платье, что-то нарочито-грубое на ногах, неизменная фига вместо прически на голове… Это все – для меня… не ради меня, а именно – для меня, чтобы показать, что жизнь на Марсе все-таки есть и – без меня. Она может смеяться без меня, может плакать без меня… она может без меня жить…

 

 

                                 

***

         В Остине столпотворение, фестиваль телесериалов – событие нерядовое, многие приезжают именно на эти выходные в Техас, чтобы просто поглазеть на нас на расстоянии. А уже те, кто заблаговременно озаботился билетами – просто считают нас своей собственностью. Я люблю подобные сборища, это как встреча выпускников, только лучше… во времена Галактики мы всю страну исколесили по таким вот конвенциям, и даже несколько раз были на самых крупных заграницей. Сейчас выбираться сложнее, но кто-то из основного состава всегда откликается, в этот  раз – собрались все… почти все.

После первых объявлений еще ранней весной захожу в Твиттер с неясным чувством тревоги – жду его ответа… Знаю, что будет лучше, если его там не будет – мы с ним в одной точке пространства-времени не слишком удачная идея… но мы не виделись три года… даже четыре, с той самой конвенции в Далласе, в 2013-м году, когда… _я не хочу вспоминать_ …

Да, все изменилось… у меня теперь есть Карл, с ним – мне хорошо… спокойно, удобно… как с Сэмом, подсказывает подсознание… _да, как с Сэмом!_ – с вызовом отвечаю сама себе, - _и это был бы лучший из вариантов_!

 _\- Ой ли?_ – продолжаю спорить сама с собой, - _Наедине с собой можно и правду сказать, так? Так…_

То, что мы – пережили, останется с нами, но выбор уже сделан и ничего нельзя отмотать назад. Только мы все пытаемся вернуться по своим же следам, не желая верить в их отсутствие…

Отказ Джейми участвовать приносит, кажется, облегчение, почти сразу смываемое волной острой жалости к себе – очень хочется его увидеть не на экране через Скайп, почувствовать, улыбнуться в ответ… День рождения дочери – конечно, причина… И самолеты из Франции теперь не летают! Мне хочется на него злиться, но я не могу…

 

         _С первого дня этот британец меня… бесит… нет, не то чтобы… но очень хочется содрать его броню из неизменной вежливости и благожелательности, чтобы посмотреть – что там, под ней. Буквально все в нем – раздражает, наверное, оттого Рон цокает языком от удовольствия, отсматривая наши совместные сцены. Я стараюсь сдержаться, улыбаюсь в ответ на его улыбки, церемонно благодарю в ответ на его неизменное восхищение моими способностями, но выдержка активно сдает позиции…_

_\- Так, вот что мы сделаем, - Рон пересказывает очередную сцену, - Ли зол, обижен, расстроен… он уловил то самое между Старбак и Балтаром, а с учетом их истории.._

_\- Он ревнует… - подхватывает Джейми, - неосознанно, не желая себе в этом признаваться, загоняя беспокойство вглубь, копит раздражение на Кару… - говоря все это, он смотрит уже не на Рона, а на меня, - Объяснения не будет? Пощечина?_

_\- Лучше! – чрезвычайно довольный собой, Рональд протягивает нам распечатки сцены с диалогами. Я удовлетворенно вздыхаю, предвкушая -  с каким наслаждением дам ему в нос!_

_\- Думаешь, так будет яснее? – Джейми поднимает взгляд на него, - А ничего, что она…_

_\- Кара – пилот-истребитель! – не выдерживаю я, - и один из лучших! Она бы не стала такой, если бы нюхала ромашки!_

_\- Бить женщину, пусть и пилота, тем более – явно не чужую ему, это… - закатываю глаза, подходя ближе, - Это – инстинкт, Джейми, оно просто иногда срабатывает, когда предохранители срывает. Когда к кому-то неравнодушен настолько, что убить готов – из-за казалось бы пустяка! - Рон куда-то пропадает, но мне уже наплевать, меня несет, - Джентльменские штучки это хорошо, но есть моменты, когда другие аргументы бессмысленны! А вот долбанешь в лобешник – сразу просветление наступает!_

_\- Так – давай… - опасно тихим голосом произносит вдруг он, - у тебя ведь кулаки чешутся заехать мне в челюсть, не стесняйся… может, тогда полегчает и мы сможем нормально работать!_

_\- Вытащи уже штырь из задницы, Бамбер! – мой кулак проходит по касательной, все-таки задевая его, мне этого так хотелось, что не сдержалась. Ответка прилетает тут же – его инстинкты все-таки работают, хотя разум и пытается все взять под контроль, и вот я уже слышу – стоп, снято – от нашего режиссера и довольный голос Рона, - Все прекрасно, ребята! Пройдемся еще раз по подводочке, ближе к тексту… - он задерживает взгляд на нас двоих, чуть морщится и кивает ассистентам, - Лед им принесите! Перерыв – десять минут! Джеймс, на пару слов…_

_Выдернув из рук ни в чем неповинной ассистентки охлаждающий пакет, скрываюсь в своем трейлере – рука болит сильнее уязвленного самолюбия и уже кажется переставшего кровить носа… ему я точно его разбила, помню ощущение чего-то сдвинувшегося от моего, пусть и вполсилы, удара… ой, дура!_

_В дверь настойчиво стучат и я, не выдержав, открываю – Бамбер с неизменной улыбкой, что так противоестественно смотрится на плохо отмытом от крови лице, запрокинув голову, уточняет, - Можно?_

_\- Сейчас я выйду! – огрызаюсь я, - Время еще есть!_

_\- А я и не спорю, - миролюбиво произносит он, сам себя пригласив внутрь, прикрывает за собой дверь, - Штырь в заднице, серьезно? Прости, что произвел на тебя такое впечатление…_

_\- Вот! – я падаю на диван, - ты снова это начал! Я руки распустила, а ты еще и прощения просишь!_

_\- Тебя это раздражает? – он останавливается рядом, - Тебе было бы проще, если бы я послал тебя нахер или подал в суд за нанесение тяжких увечий?_

_\- Послать было бы достаточно… - невнятно бурчу я из-под пакета со льдом, - ты – непонятный, Бамбер, это в тебе и напрягает…_

_\- Только это? – гораздо тише обычного переспрашивает он, оказываясь почему-то уже сидящим рядом со мной, - А больше – ничего?_

_\- Да вроде нет… - заворожено следя за движением его руки по моему бедру вверх, отзываюсь я, - и это, думаю, переживаемо…_

_\- Хорошо… - продолжает он, не делая попыток остановиться или углубиться  в процесс, против чего бы я не возражала, - Потому что не хотелось бы раздражать того, кому небезразличен…_

_\- Я говорила о героях, Джейми! – отбросив в сторону бесполезный пакет, ловлю его смеющийся взгляд, - это так! Я просто хотела объяснить тебе их мотивации, и все! – прежде, чем он успевает ответить, рация оживает сообщением об ожидании на площадке. – И вообще – неравнодушен вовсе не значит влюблен!_

_\- Вот и прекрасно! – с выражением «не стоит меня дурить, все равно не выйдет» он поднимается, - Идемте, неравнодушная ко мне особа, нас ждут под софитами…_

_\- Да ну тебя, Джей! – закатываю глаза, стараясь на него не смотреть…_

_\- Кати… - снова коверкая мое имя на свой британо-французский лад, он предлагает мне руку, - идем…_

 

Да, долго злиться на него я не могу, не получается, как ни старайся… Нас тянуло друг к другу словно магнитом с первого дня, не помогало ни то, что я постоянно напоминала себе о его семье, ни мое намеренное дистанцирование вне съемочной площадки, которое, если честно, не так уж мне и удавалось...

 

_Я чувствую себя снова глупой школьницей, влюбленной в самого выдающегося и популярного старшеклассника, а съемки постельной сцены при его непосредственном участии и как бы отсутствии в оной, все только усугубляют…_

_\- Прости… тебе удобно, я тебя не… - он укладывается сверху, пока оператор проверяет выставленный свет и фиксирует мизансцену – для корректировки и промо-фото на будущее, ассистенты крутятся вокруг кто с тоналками, замазывая блики, кто с дополнительными лампами, кто с бельем другого цвета, чтобы не отсвечивало… нас передвигают, разворачивают, перекладывают с одной стороны на другую и все это еще и с комментариями по поводу того, где должна быть его нога, моя рука и как он должен развернуться, чтобы не попасть в камеру лицом, а всем остальным – непременно. И как сделать, чтобы моя обнаженка была не видна, но читалась._

_\- Все нормально, Джейми… - сама не веря в это, нервно улыбаюсь, выходит по-видимому не очень, потому что он склоняется ближе, проводит ладонью по волосам, скорее, успокаивающим движением, потом смотрит пристально прямо в глаза… и я чувствую, что тону…_

_\- Глубокий вдох, Кати… и медленный выдох… здесь никого, кроме нас… ты – удивительная… - хлопушку я слышу сквозь звон в ушах, его губы легко касаются плеч, шеи, спускаются ниже… потом он притягивает меня к себе, за мной скрываясь от крупных планов… камера наезжает близко  и  - стоп, снято…  Выдыхаем оба, замерев на какие-то мгновения, снова поймав взгляды друг друга… Джейми улыбается, - Все хорошо, Кати… - почти машинально чмокая меня лоб, слезает, надевая поданный тут же ассистенткой халат._

_А Джеймс – которого я сейчас по сцене жестоко обломаю, уже разоблачается рядом.  Народу на площадке много, всяких техников и помощников предостаточно и все глазеют, и – не молча…_

_\- Давай, завали ее, он для тебя ее уже раскочегарил… - долетает откуда-то из толпы вместе с дружным гоготом.  Джеймс теряется, не зная – как реагировать, да и мы оба в кадре, но Джейми – уже нет… Кажется, я слышу звуки ударов и суматоху в дальнем конце павильона, но ее быстро прекращают, выводя кого-то с охраной._

_\- По-моему, у тебя появился рыцарь без страха и упрека, - комментирует Джеймс, забираясь на меня, - я бы гордился…_

_\- Не принимай на свой счет, Джеймс, - язвлю я, вытаскивая ладонь из-под его острых коленок, - нам отсюда все равно ничего не видно._

_Отснятая, наконец, сцена удовлетворяет всех и, я со стоном сползаю с неудобной лежанки  и  выхожу из павильона, кутаясь в халат. Джейми курит неподалеку, костяшки правой руки у него слегка сбиты… и всю недлинную дорогу от съемочного павильона до моего трейлера он не сводит с меня напряженного взгляда, судорожно затягиваясь едва тлеющей сигаретой…_

 

Мы оба так долго уверяли себя и окружающих, что все происходящее абсолютно невинно – дань совместной работе… непременный флирт с близким партнером, без которого естественность чувств по ту сторону камеры невозможна… взаимная симпатия людей, тесно работающих вместе в небольшом замкнутом коллективе… Были миллионы причин и очень правильных им объяснений… Мы только об одном не желали ни думать, ни вспоминать…

                                     

         _Просмотр уже отснятого материала стал традицией после успешного первого сезона. Что-то команде наших главарей не понравилось в смонтированном блоке и было решено показать его нам – всем, чтобы услышать непредвзятое, как они выразились, мнение. Мы запаслись пивом и здоровым чувством юмора и с тех пор это было как бы само себе разумеющимся мероприятием._

_Зал для просмотров напоминает  небольшой кинозал, только между рядами расстояние меньше, да кресла не такие удобные – не развалишься, закинув ноги на предыдущий ряд. И тут, в отличии от кинотеатра, зрители не сидят весь сеанс – мы курсируем между буфетом, курилкой, устроенной неподалеку от запасного выхода и собственно залом._

_\- Пойдем – подышим, - шепчет Триша, пробираясь мимо меня к выходу, - не могу спокойно смотреть эту сцену… - на экране тем временем Балтар и Каприка с ужасом взирают на Шестерку с Пегаса в ее стеклянной камере._

_\- Тяжело было… - с сочувствием произношу я, следом за ней выходя из павильона, - я помню…_

_\- Не то чтобы…- она не заканчивает, жестами досказывая то, на что не хватает слов. – Будешь? - повернув сигареты в мою сторону, предлагает она, качаю головой, - Тоже верно, ты и так тут надышишься. Что у вас происходит, Кейти?_

_\- Ты о чем? О ком? О чем ты? – округлив глаза, принимаюсь тараторить, прекрасно зная – что это означает, но остановиться не могу, - Мы просто… нам по роли положено очень близко друг друга знать и уж не мене тебе объяснять, что все это значит!_

_\- Заметь… - дождавшись, когда я остановлюсь перевести дух, произносит она, - я даже не уточнила – с кем…_

_\- Триш…_

_\- Я не собираюсь выслушивать твою исповедь и боже упаси, не лезу на позиции моралистки… - она медлит, выдыхая сигаретный дым, - но, Кейти, он – женат… и, на мой сторонний взгляд, вполне успешно…_

_\- И у него – чудесная дочь, Исла! – подхватываю я, - И близняшки! И с Керри – так зовут жену, они познакомились на съемках…_

_\- Да… - она пристально на меня смотрит, - надеюсь, ты понимаешь – куда вы вдвоем летите и парашют хотя бы у тебя есть. Вернемся, - раздавив сигарету в пепельнице, она поджидает меня на пороге, - а не то Рон заметит и заставит пересматривать все то, что мы пропустили._

_Пока я гуляла, мое насиженное место занимает Джейми, с удобством расположившись там, философски пожав плечами, сажусь на ряд ниже, оказываясь буквально у его ног… На экране как раз наша сцена в пилотной кают-компании, и спинка моего кресла внезапно мягко уходит вниз, руки Джейми удерживают ее, в то же время касаясь пальцами моего лица, как бы случайно... мы сталкиваемся взглядами в темноте…_

_\- Ему стоило пойти следом… - негромко замечает он, не отпуская ни взгляда, ни меня… на экране – я, забирающая у него бутылку и громко хлопающая переборкой у него перед носом, - она ведь этого хотела…_

_\- Она сама не знала… - начинаю было возражать я, непроизвольно облизав губы, за что его взгляд мгновенно цепляется, - может, если бы он догнал и…_

_\- И…  что? - склоняясь ближе, спрашивает он, я чувствую движение его губ у себя на лбу, -  Что бы он… я сделал?_

_\- Ты скажи… - полностью передаю управление в его руки, - ведь это  я – твой ведомый…_

_На какое-то мгновение прижав губы к моему лбу, Джейми аккуратно меня отпускает, возвращая все на места за секунды до появления Триш с со свежей порцией пива и сплетен, оставляя меня взбудораженной, возбужденной и совершенно не представляющей – что дальше…_

_На следующий день нас неожиданно дергают на конвенцию поблизости со всеми вытекающими – автограф-сессия, панель вопросов и просто интервью и фотосессии в процессе._

_\- Скажите, а как это – целовать Старбак? – бодро рапортует девчонка, явно косплеющая Кэт, адресуясь к Джейми. Он поворачивается в мою сторону, улыбаясь… мы все – улыбаемся, ожидая его ответа и соображая свой, когда он легко поднимается, выдергивает меня с места и тут же на глазах у всех целует… в меру театрально, с непременным – уронить/подхватить/наклонить/обнять… я успеваю лишь округлить глаза, когда чувствую его губы… это уже знакомо… даже слишком хорошо._

_\- Ты хотела ответ… - все еще удерживая меня рядом, Джейми чуть отодвигается, вглядываясь, - как тебе такой, ведомый? – отпустив, широко улыбается в зал, - Похоже, что как-то вот так…_

_Меня пробирает истерический смех, руки трясутся, зубы стучат о край бокала… налицо все признаки и сей факт приходится констатировать. Только вечером, по возвращению, мне удается остаться одной и стука в дверь трейлера я жду почти с нетерпением. Джейми поднимается и проходит вглубь, усаживаясь прямо на кровать, - я пришел, Кати…_

_\- Я вижу… - закрывая защелку, отзываюсь я…_

 

Признание – первый шаг на пути… но не в нашем случае. Мы оба просто закрылись в своем мирке размером с трейлер, одном на двоих, запретив себе думать… но – люди видят… Это нам, счастливым, кажется – мы все так удачно скрываем, а налет таинственности еще придает нашему адюльтеру дополнительный шарм… Но измена остается изменой, как ее ни называй, и похмелье ударит тем больнее, чем дальше все зашло…

 

         _У меня в голове как будто взрываются пузырьки, будто я живу на одном  шампанском, что в общем-то так и есть…_

_Последние пару недель мы не вылезаем с каких-то закрытых приемов, обрабатывая тех, кто может хоть как-то повлиять на выбор номинантов на одну очень известную среди гиков от научной фантастики премию. Рон таскает костяк из ведущих актеров за собой в надежде на нашу силу убеждения… Не знаю, как остальные, а я – отработав положенное с тем, к кому меня приставляли, всегда ищу уголок потемнее и подальше от центра мероприятия… крытая веранда в  одном из лесных коттеджей – как раз из таких…_

_\- Вот ты где… - руки Джейми обнимают меня, запрокинув голову, ловлю его откровенный взгляд, и он с очаровательной улыбкой объясняет, - Соскучился…_

_\- За полтора часа? – мне трудно не поднимать щиты, даже с ним… особенно – с ним, потому что до конца поверить в происходящее между нами я так и не могу, - повесь мне маячок на шею, Бамбер, и я буду всегда в поле твоего зрения!_

_\- Мне недостаточно – видеть… - его негромкой голос вызывает у меня мурашки и дрожь, - я хочу… - намеренная долгая пауза и взгляд… о боги! Только он способен смотреть на меня так – что можно кончить даже не начиная, - … чувствовать тебя… всю… - его руки… его пальцы… медленно движутся обычным маршрутом от шеи вниз, притормаживая по пути на каждом значительном пункте… Трясу головой, пытаясь избавиться от ниоткуда возникшей транспортной аналогии… От его прикосновений каждая клеточка тела чувствует себя значимой, загорается огнем и мне кажется, пока он,  минуя грудь, спускается по животу, что я – вся пылаю, как живой факел, истекая желанием… - Моя девочка! – тихо смеется он._

_\- Скажи это еще раз!_

_\- Моя… - выдыхает он, заставляя реальность уплывать…Развернувшись в его руках, оказываюсь с ним лицом к лицу, - Помнишь наш первый раз?_

_\- У тебя в трейлере или у меня? – откровенно ухмыляется он, качаю головой, нарочито медленно проводя языком по верхней губе – его явно примораживает, прижавшись к нему так, чтобы он – почувствовал, глубоко вздыхаю, - На площадке, в перерыве между сценами… ты забыл?_

_\- Тебя - никогда… - меня обдает жаркой волной, приблизившись на расстояние поцелуя, Джейми дразнится, не давая мне то чего хочу… Мы уже почти… начали… когда стеклянная дверь приоткрывается и голова Майкла бодро интересуется, - Ребята! Звездами любуетесь? Круто! Все более-менее закончилось, Тамо зовет всех к себе – переночевать, а утром уже поедем на площадку. Его хижина тут неподалеку…_

_\- Спасибо, Майкл… - уровнять дыхание и включить будничный тон Джейми дается с трудом, - сейчас идем, у Кейти тут случился небольшой конфуз с кофточкой и гвоздем… - дождавшись внятного мычания и пожеланий поспешить, мы снова остаемся одни._

_\- Конфуз с кофточкой и гвоздем? – поддразниваю я, Джейми тихо стонет, прислонившись лбом к моему плечу. Пропустив его уже отрастающие волосы без следа краски сквозь пальцы, тихо смеюсь, - Поехали, великий конспиратор, у Тамо если замечательная оранжерея в глубине сада… очень благоустроенная…_

_Это было всего дней пять назад и вот мне только что позвонили…_

_\- Джейми! Джейми, ты не поверишь… - я залетаю в его трейлер, как в свой, и тут же торможусь на пороге, натыкаясь на невысокую худую и слегка желчную по виду особу. Мы пялимся друг на друга, пока меня не осеняет вдруг, - Керри?_

_\- А вы – Кейти? – произносим мы почти одновременно._

_\- Да! – я прямо чувствую, как непослушные губы сами собой растягиваются в нервную улыбку, - а Джейми не говорил, что вы…_

_\- А Джейми и не был  в курсе… - она в меру приветливо улыбается в ответ, - я – сюрпризом, так сказать…_

_\- А девочки? – машинально я оглядываюсь, сознавая, что уже бы слышала их._

_\- Их я привезу в следующий раз, когда уже точно буду знать – где жить. У вас какие-то новости для моего мужа? Вы так спешили… что-то хорошее?_

_\- Да, номинации на очень престижную премию, целых пять… Мы все так долго ждали этого…_

_\- Неплохая выйдет благодарственная речь… - замечает она, - я рада, что все получилось. Я передам мужу, что вы – заходили, Кейти._

_\- Да… - лепечу еще что-то невнятное я, но на такой неприкрытый намек трудно не реагировать, - да, пожалуйста… и – рада познакомиться лично, Джейми постоянно говорит о вас и девочках…_

_\- Как трогательно, спасибо, - Керри намеренно теснит меня к выходу, - если не возражаете, мне хотелось бы немного осмотреться…_

_\- Да-да, разумеется, - пячусь к двери, чуть не падая на руки Джейми, как раз входящим внутрь._

_\- Керри, я… ох, Ка.. Кейти! Вы познакомились…_

_\- Да… - выбираюсь из его рук, - Керри тебе все расскажет… - умудряясь миновать его в тесном пространстве трейлера и уйти прежде, чем он пустится в неудобные для всех троих объяснения._

_Знаю, что все это – неизбежно, знаю – рано или поздно, но мы бы пришли в эту точку, но… не думала, что так скоро. Мы вообще не думали…_

_Звук ключа в замке, запасной от моего трейлера есть только у него, я не поворачиваюсь, когда он ложится рядом, с тихим вздохом обнимая меня, слегка раздувая снова короткие волосы на затылке._

_\- Где Керри? – позволяю себе сварливый тон, потому что хочу быть обиженной._

_\- В отеле в городе, отправил ее с водителем компании несколько часов назад, - он прижимает меня к себе, обрисовывая контуры тела собой, - в таком трейлере двоим тесновато…_

_\- Не заметила… - парирую я, удобнее устраиваясь в его руках, и вздохнув, начинаю один из самых трудных разговоров в моей жизни, - Ты не думай, пожалуйста, Джей, что – обидел меня сегодня… Нисколечко! Ты и я – оба взрослые люди… нам просто нужно с тобой какое-то время держать дистанцию, выдохнуть – да? Мы сможем, я уверена… вот-вот будет перерыв в съемках, я уеду… найду с кем и куда…_

_\- Кати… -  он прерывает меня и, пользуясь тем, что я так и не повернулась, шепчет почти на ухо, - это – катастрофа,  мы – пострадавшие  и вряд ли выжившие в ней, - коснувшись рукой подбородка, заставляет меня повернуть голову, сцепляясь взглядами, - это – не пройдет!_

_\- Тогда… - разворачиваюсь, беря его лицо в ладони, - нам нужно все организовать так, чтобы даже ты сам не мог себя в чем-то упрекнуть! Подожди! – отметаю его готовые возражения, - Я права и ты это знаешь! Потому что такие катастрофы всегда заканчиваются плохо, для всех, а малейшие подробности еще долго муссируются таблоидами разной степени желтизны. Я не хочу становиться их темой дня или чтобы ты… - Джейми молча прижимает меня к себе, его руки расслабляют и дарят надежду на что-то, чему мы и сами не в состоянии дать определение…_

 

         _Наказания без вины не бывает_ …  Я не помню, где услышала это, но только оно билось тогда в голове по дороге домой, после того как узнала результаты… самая изощренная пытка, которую смогло выдумать Мироздание или боги… не знаю – кого и за что винить, кроме себя.  Выбор… его не было, хотя мне и дали время на раздумья… но – советоваться было не с кем, как и обсуждать – что дальше…  вот я и решила – за нас троих…

 

         _Раздрай нападает не сразу, какое-то время еще кажется – что такого… не будет сейчас – будет потом… куда спешить, когда вся жизнь…_

_А если и жизнь – стремительно сужается, как сдвигающиеся стены и опускающийся потолок… и либо-либо озвучено теми, кто в этом разбирается… Только все эти доводы – они в голове, а сердце и душа болят, потому что – больше нет самой важной частички тебя и его…_

_Джейми появляется спустя пару дней – после, тащит меня к другому специалисту, договаривается обо всем, уговаривает меня, и верит… верит… верит! Я же, почти безмолвной тенью следуя за ним, только киваю, как тот болванчик, соглашаясь со всем, что мне советуют, и молюсь – чтобы ему не рассказали…_

_\- Кати, мне нужно будет уехать… - он сжимает мою руку, переплетая пальцы, - ненадолго, к началу съемок нашей полнометражки вернусь._

_\- Не надо со мной носиться, Джей! – высвободившись, поднимаюсь, чтобы расстояние само служило преградой, - ты и так сделал больше необходимого!_

_\- Этого все равно недостаточно! – возражает он, следуя за мной, - Ты не должна оставаться с этим один на один…_

_\- Хочешь предложить Керри со мной посидеть? – еще не закончив, уже жалею – по его лицу пробегает мгновенная тень, - Прости! Сама не знаю, что говорю! Разумеется, я не буду одна!_

_\- Конечно… - он улыбается, - вообще-то, если тебе будет не с кем провести пару часов, Керри с удовольствием с тобой пообедает, девочки будут рады… - на мой откровенный скептицизм Джейми разводит руками, - я практически живу здесь…_

_\- Да… - с запоздалым раскаянием произношу я, лбом прижимаясь к стеклу, - тебе пора вернуться к своей жизни…_

_\- О чем ты говоришь? – он разворачивает меня к себе, - Кати?_

_\- Ты очень помог, Джей… нет, не так – дал мне надежду… но дальше… - я заставляю себя вспомнить, что сделала несколько недель назад, - я сумею справиться сама…_

_\- Ты меня возвращаешь? – едким от горечи голосом уточняет он, - Хочешь быть благородной… Керри это вряд ли оценит._

_\- Не в этом дело!  - отступаю, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть непрошенные слезы, - мы ведь все с тобой решили тогда, в прошлом году… Подумай, Джей, у тебя – трое детей, ты настрогал их – чтобы они росли без тебя?!_

_\- В прошлом году – все было иначе… - он качает годовой, не желая вступать со мной в пустую полемику._

_\- Что? Я не была…_

_\- Да! – перебивает он, резко выдыхая, - я не представляю, как жить – без тебя… - вот так… просто… стою, занавесившись волосами, слезы катятся по щекам, Джейми вдруг снова оказывается рядом, стирая их следы. – Меня не будет пару недель, это какая-то страшилка из некоммерческого кино, но звучало оно любопытно…_

_Тихо фыркаю, - тебя, как ту кошку из пословицы, оно и погубит, - он смеется в ответ, беря мое лицо в ладони, - Сказала та, что озвучивает видеоигры… - тихо вздохнув, приникаю к его плечу… Еще успею… уговариваю себя – я еще успею его прогнать, после съемок Лезвия, после… после всего… я еще успею…_

 

         Если бы я тогда нашла в себе силы – сказать, если бы – мы решились… возможно, все было бы совсем иначе… но беременность, о которой узнаешь вместе с противоречащим ей диагнозом и аборт, о котором нет сил рассказать именно ему, и его семья, от которой никуда не деться, и мы сами – он и я… Все это – те самые тернии, которые обычно и ставят жирные точки в конце. А по сторонам растаскивает уже сама жизнь… оставляя лишь редкие вспышки случайных и не очень встреч…

         Наша панель на фестивале должна была начаться с него… с приветствия Джейми по Скайпу из этой его Франции… Это – совсем не то и лучше бы его не было вообще в программе, чем так… его все равно нет, потому что – большой экран и аудитория, и группа, и организаторы… ничего из сказанного не останется неуслышанным. Может, боги сжалились над нами – мелькает шальная мысль, когда связь так и не удается наладить полностью, только картинка, без звука… несмотря на все усилия организаторов, инициативу и старания нашего Эдварда, которому до Джейми удалось таки дозвониться, но и это игра в одни ворота…  

Его взгляд скользит по лицам, выхожу чуть вперед почти под самый экран, чтобы он – увидел… Что-то домашне-красное наподобие рубашки-поло и, наверное, шорты, но на экране не видно…И – улыбка… иначе это бы не был он. Это искупает все огрехи связи, а его двойной салют вызывает у зрителей бурю оваций… и мало кто в этой кутерьме замечает, как он дважды повторяет один и тот же жест – _позвони мне_ …  Это – для меня. Наше _до следующей конвенции_ никуда не делось, пусть и произносилось в последний раз года три назад… и кто знает – когда и где она будет, та самая _следующая_ …  Жизнь вносит свои коррективы и Карл не виноват точно также, как и Керри, что и их накрыло нашей катастрофой. Может, уже пора разгребать ее последствия…

 

Темный экран монитора, в котором лишь мое отражение – не лучшее времяпрепровождение глубокой ночью в одной из провинций Прованса… _чертова Франция_! Но как быть, если в душе – буря, в голове – кавардак и сердце ноет… просто потому что увидел ее.

 

_\- Вас рассадить, что ли, как дошколят? – несется над головой и Эдвард и впрямь вклинивается между нами, тем самым раздвигая нас на разные стороны дивана, - вроде взрослые уже…_

_\- Не надо нас рассаживать! – Кейти старательно изображает пай-девочку, - мы будем хорошо себя вести, правда, Джейми?!_

_У меня внутри бурлит смех, но я так же старательно киваю в ответ, - Эдди, честное скаутское!_

_\- Ты им не был! – усмехается тот совсем как папа-Адама, - Не будем портить книжные чтения ЛеВара сплетнями для таблоидов, - он склоняется к Кейти, - и платье-то вниз потяни, а то первый ряд увидит гораздо больше положенного…_

_Она округляет глаза в своеобычной манере, явно с трудом удерживаясь от смеха. Меня тоже пробирает, наш Эдвард только машет рукой, но пересаживаться все равно не намерен. Чувствую, как мои пальцы на спинке дивана за его спиной сжимает рука Кейти, и очень стараюсь сделать вид – что ровным счетом ничего не происходит…_

 

         Нас все время _рассаживали_ – то Мэри встанет между нами, то Майкл утащит Кейти на свою сторону, то Грейс вдруг принимается играть в обнимашки… Нам казалось, что мы такие отличные конспираторы, но даже на Конах то и дело всплывают вопросы о наших личных отношениях в действительности…

Пиво почти выдохлось и согрелось… а я все никак не могу убедить себя, что – все закончилось… Мы прощались так много раз и столько же раз нас тянуло назад, поднимая со дна и перетряхивая уже, казалось бы, оставленное позади. За минувшее десятилетие мы и виделись не чаще раза-двух в год – этого мало для нас, тех – кем мы были, и безумно много для нас, тех – кто мы теперь.

 

         _Ее последняя сцена закончилась минут пять назад, она улетает сегодня, мне здесь еще до конца недели боевые сцены и испорченные дубли переснимать._

_\- Кати… - она громко шмыгает носом, поднимая на меня заплаканные глаза, - Что ты, глупая..._

_\- Пообещай мне, Джей… - она вдруг обнимает меня за шею, притягивая к себе, - скажи, что все будет хорошо!_

_\- Конечно – будет! – не раздумывая, отзываюсь я, - у всех у нас… Это далеко не последний раз, когда мы видимся, ты еще не будешь знать, как от меня избавиться!_

_\- Да… непременно… - думая о чем-то своем, кивает она, расцепляя руки, неловко объясняя, - просто накатило вдруг… сама не знаю… глупая!_

_\- Ты – чудо, Кати… - вновь опустившись на колени рядом с ней, беру ее лицо в ладони, - самое настоящее… - «мое» - добавляет внутренний голос, - никогда не забывай об этом!  - целую в лоб, задержавшись чуть дольше приличного, поднимаюсь, - Мне пора на площадку… прости, что никто не провожает…_

_\- Ничего… это ведь мне надо уехать… - она улыбается в явной попытке не сболтнуть лишнего, если бы у меня только было время – выяснить…_

_\- Мисс Сакхофф, ваша машина…  - несется из-за трейлеров, - мисс… машина до аэропорта… - ассистент появляется в проходах за павильонами, с облегчением машет нам рукой, еще раз привлекая к себе внимание._

_\- Ну что… поехала! – я перехватываю сумку, которую почти тут же отбирает ассистент, торопясь к машине, - Позвоню?_

_\- Обязательно! – еще раз разворачиваю ее к себе, удерживая за плечи, - Я должен знать, что все благополучно, хорошо?_

_\- Джей… я… - кажется, она мучительно ищет возможность сказать мне о чем-то важном, вздыхает и, тряхнув головой, улыбается вдруг совсем как Кара в последней сцене, - нет, ничего… все хорошо. Не беспокойся, я позвоню. Передай всем… - я киваю, не давая ей закончить…_

 

         Не знаю, как бы все было, если бы… гадать – бесполезно, оно бы все равно не случилось, но ей не пришлось бы решаться на это одной. Мы оба не пережили той катастрофы, в которую попали, и последствия которой продолжаем старательно игнорировать… выходит не очень. Телефон оживает вдруг сообщением – _Где ты?_ – торопливо включаю ноутбук, запуская Скайп, набираю – _Здесь…_

-  Как там жизнь на Марсе, Джей… - слабо улыбается мне _мое чудо_ с экрана, - она – есть?

-  Разве что – вспышками… - возвращая ей улыбку, отзываюсь я…


End file.
